


Negative Height Difference

by Bedkin, Benji859



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Zombie Apocalypse, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedkin/pseuds/Bedkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji859/pseuds/Benji859
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lol Sophie I did it you pleased?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negative Height Difference

Joel liked Sophie more than Sophie liked Joel and that's super sad man.

 

Sophie was texting Joel like she did every other day of the entire fucking year. 

 

But something was up.

 

Joel's texting was weird, he was trying to change all the topics away from cat GIFs and towards more intimate things like marriage and children and politics.

 

The air was thick with hormones and strange teen fantasies like that shit in  _Twilight_ which Sophie always pretended she didn't like but in reality she would do a  _Twilight_ binge every third Sunday of the month.

 

She always secretly hoped Joel would join her.

 

But then again, being a sixteen year old twihard is something you kinda keep to yourself. 

 

Sophie knew she didn't like Joel, they were "bros" which totally wasn't a euphemism for fuck buddy or some shit. 

 

Everyone said they'd be a cute couple but she was so against it, Josephine always thought it was the negative height difference.

 

A negative height difference is when the girl is taller than the guy, like it's selectively cute but in the case of Joel and Sophie it would be very much cute.

 

Anyway enough of the weird backstory. The story really begins in chapter 2 - Jophie/Soel

 


	2. Jophie/Soel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel decides that he should just confess because it would be cute and then Josephine and Ben would stop bothering him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 2 views it means a lot :))))) xxxxxxx

The school was so big you could easily get lost in it and not be found for several days, being lost alone was boring and made you want to break down into tears and curl up into the foetal position and just die for a while. But Joel always thought getting lost with Sophie would be more fun, for one they could talk to each other which would make the time fly of course and then he could maybe ask her what she really thought of him, did she really just consider him a "bro" or was he something more important.

 

Sophie was in a piss poor mood, Josephine had been bothering her all day about Joel, she really didn't think he was much more than a "bro" even if her hormones said something else she was certain she could keep them in check. Josephine thought it was cute but she was a complete loser and all she ever talked about was cats. 

 

"Hey Sophie!" Joel shouted, his face lit up like a very compact, and therefore bright, star. 

 

Sophie sighed, much as she wanted to talk to her best bro she was just not in the mood, she walked towards him dragging her feet with her strange exceptionally long toes which she could tie shoe laces with. "Hi bro"

 

"So," Joel smiled and looked up slightly because Sophie was ever so slightly taller than him (remember the negative height difference from chapter one) "do you want to take a walk with me?" 

 

Sophie debated it in her head, it was true that she was one of the world's laziest people and she would rather watch Netflix than do any sort of physical activity. She looked from Joel to her imaginary Netflix god in the sky and then back to Joel. "Uh... Not right now bro, I want to watch _Death Note_ on Netflix because Josephine told me to in English earlier."

 

"Oh okay." Joel looked down at his feet which seemed a lot closer than usual, for someone who wanted them to get together Josephine wasn't really being very helpful right now, he sighed and turned to walk away.

 

"WAIT!" Josephine leapt out of a bush where she had been observing them from because she is a massive creeper and people only think she's cute because she's small. 

 

"Josephine, bro, seriously?" Sophie rolled her eyes at the tiny weirdo but before she could talk sakura petals appeared and floated around everywhere, it was like  _Free! Eternal Summer_ but with exceptionally lazy non swimmers and a lot more heterosexual. Josephine laughed for she had obtained the power of anime matchmaking and then pranced away into the sunset. 

 

"Uh..." Joel looked around unsure of what to think because he was still in England and sakura petals aren't really a thing there, he extended his hand anyway because some weird divine being compelled him to, "do you still want to take a walk with me?"

 

Sophie felt compelled to take his hand because she had actually watched  _Free! Eternal Summer_ and felt like RPing it was kinda a cool thing to do. "Sure whatever, that weird creeper Josephine won't leave us alone otherwise."

 

"Cool." Joel smiled and little blush lines appeared on his anime cheeks which had previously not been anime cheeks but everything was going weird and he decided he might as well get away from this weird anime land as fast as possible. 


	3. This height difference might not be negative anymore :((((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Joel isn't a midget anymore also hogwarts au

It'd been a term since Sophie had been invited to join Hogwarts as a new sixth form student, the initial novelty of wizardry was starting to wear away and she was so bored of  studying, it just wasn't in her nature, even in a magical institution. The only positive feature of the whole ordeal was the ravishing Hufflepuff seeker, Joel Powell. She'd even made special effort to get out of bed during free time to attend the quidditch matches, and sometimes even sneak to watch Hufflepuff practising. Being in Slytherin she had to be as discrete as possible and creep silently through the empty stands.

Josephine and Susie had noticed Sophie's odd behaviour and decided to follow her, they watched her sneak out of the Slytherin common room and promptly transfigured into cats, padding quietly along the corridors after their weirdly pale friend. As they trotted past the Hufflepuff common room with their tails bobbling about behind them two boys emerged. 

"Aww kittens" the first one bent down and picked up Josephine the cat, Sophie's head whipped around her eyes were livid as she realised the identities of the two adorable little cats.

"Hey!" Joel Powell, the second boy, in full quiddicth attire, shouted after Sophie, "are these yours?" Gesturing to the small cats.

"Well they're not actually cats." Sophie said her voice full of snark, "so no."

"Wait what?" The first boy looked confused and Sophie quickly waved her wand whislt scowling and Josephine fell out of the boy's arms onto the floor. 

Joel looked to Sophie and then back to the cat turned human sitting on the floor and then to the other cat who was still just watching. 

"So, who are you exactly?" He smiled kindly and Sophie who had a face like a slapped arse and was angrily staring down the others. 

"Sophie Rogers" she mumbled, turning away to avoid embarrassment.

Joel beamed and held his hand out to her, "do you wanna come to watch our quidditch practise?" His curly blond hair seemed to shine like the sun and Sophie smiled very very shyly, so it was pretty much invisible.

"No." She said.

"What the fuck?" Josephine looked from Sophie to Joel and then back to Sophie, "it's not even like he's shorter than you anymore you have no excuse."

"Yeah." Said the first boy who hasn't been introduced but he's actually called Ben. "I'm Ben by the way."

"Hi." Josephine and Susie then put their attention back to Sophie and Joel. "So Sophie why don't you just go and watch practise it's not like you don't do it anyway."

"No Jo." Said Sophie, shaking her head and doing that frown thing. 

"But it's true!"

"Ahem" said Joel, he briskly grabbed Sophie by her waist and brought his lips to hers. 

"Gross." Said Susie

"Omg I ship it" said Josephine and Ben

"No" said Sophie


	4. The Walking Jophie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically zombie apocalypse au

Sophie hadn't seen another living human for quite a while, she'd seen plenty of dead ones but that was kinda to be expected considering her current predicament, the whole world had gone to shit and no one was there to complain about it with. She sighed and returned to sharpening her machete, the zombie blood really grossed her out. She lay it down on the floor and heelyed down isle 4, back when the world still worked this particular branch of Sainsbury's had banned heelying and she felt like a proper rebel. She'd spent her time making sure the building was completely zombie proof and then settled in for the long haul. Everything in the freezers was all gross and slimy by now.

 

The Zombie Squad moved silently in V formation along the railway tracks with Maisie Hobbs leading the way, her two pistols in her belt, behind her were Kita and Susie. Kita carried a large hunting rifle and Susie had a long sword strapped across her back. Josephine walked at the back with her enormous rocket launcher gun resting on her shoulder. They had cleared this area yesterday in order to get access to the Sainsbury's, the back up generator could just have enough power left to keep their operation afloat. 

"What's that?" Maisie looked down towards the Sainsbury's and the other girls followed her gaze, to see a small man running across the Sainsbury's car park, he carried a large backpack that caused him to run whilst leaning forwards.

"Why have you stopped?" a voice crackled through the girls' headsets, "You need to get to the backup generator." 

The girls remained staring in silence at the figure,

"Why isn't he going inside, he's attracting attention." Josephine frowned slightly as she saw a few zombies start to hobble across the car park towards the boy. 

"I don't know." Maisie frowned and aimed her pistol at the zombie nearest the man, "But we should probably help him" she pulled the trigger and the noise was almost deafening against the silence, the man looked up in enough time to see the zombie behind him fall to the ground. 

"Are you even listening to me?" the voice asked, the voice actually happened to be their slightly useless commander, Ben, although occasionally he made some good calls. 

"No one ever listens to you." Kita laughed, "Let's go!"

 

Joel didn't know what to do, inside the Sainsbury's there was a girl so pale she might as well have been a zombie, he had some mysterious guardian angel who had just shot down a zombie behind him with a single shot and now he was pressed up against the glass of the most heavily fortified supermarket he'd ever seen. The girl inside continued to stare and stare like he was some kind of alien freak, which he guessed might be what he looked like, he'd been on the run for so long. suddenly the door fell away behind him and he collapsed onto the floor before hurriedly being dragged in and hearing the door shut behind him. Suddenly he felt a knife against his throat,

"Who are you?" Sophie demanded, she wasn't sure she was ready to share her supermarket with another living human, what if he was harbouring some virus that could kill her or him or whatever. 

"I'm Joel." he croaked weakly trying to push the knife away from his throat. "I don't like cookie dough ice cream." 

"Okay that's weird why would you tell me that, obviously I ate the ice cream ages ago now it's just mush." She let go of the knife and attempted to take a step back forgetting she was wearing heelies and promptly slipped over onto the hard supermarket floor. 

"Are those heelies?!" Joel stared at her shoes, Sophie blushed slightly,

"Yeah, you jelly?" 

"No, it's just funny cos this supermarket used to ban heelying." Joel smiled with memories of a not shit world and Sainsbury's and heelies.

"Yeah I know." Sophie smiled and Joel held his hand out to help her up. She  _gladly_ accepted it. 

 

"Where did he go?" Susie looked around but could see no trace of the boy who was there a second ago, only plenty of zombies starting to crowd around the entrance to Sainsbury's. She drew her sword out of its sheath and gracefully stabbed the nearest one in the head. 

"Leave this one to me." Josephine smiled because like she gets to fire a massive gun and that's pretty cool. She loaded her gun and aimed at the centre of the amassed zombies, "three, two, one..."

The kickback sent her flying as the missile shot forwards,

"Quick take cover!" Maisie shouted and they turned to run just as the car park exploded sending them flying, they hit the ground rolled and got back up to see the molten tarmac burning slightly. 

"Sick." Said Kita. 

"You guys are gonna get us killed." Maisie sighed as she stared at the crater in the car park, her ears still ringing.

"I'm with Maisie on this one." Susie smiled slightly, "but you're pretty good at killing things it has to be said."

"True." Kita and Josephine laughed.

"Hello, are you alive? I heard the explosion from HQ." Ben's voice crackled through their headsets.

"Yeah we're fine, all still alive." Maisie cocked one of her pistols and started to walk forwards.

 

"What the fuck!" The ground shook and Sophie and Joel looked up in time to see the car park burst into flames, Sophie briskly heelyed towards the door and Joel followed suite, the car park was smouldering and there was an enormous crater at the centre of it. 

"Okay what the fuck no." Sophie frowned, the people who did this must be pretty powerful, she didn't want to compete with them for her supermarket. 

"I don't like this," Joel's eyes were wide and he stared at Sophie in panic. "These people, who are they?"

"I have no idea." Sophie said, she gazed out of the shop window just in time to see a gun pointed directly at her, she grasped onto Joel and pushed him down to the floor as the bullet whizzed over their heads.

She heard a familiar laugh, "You're still alive?" Kita Mussett stood in the doorway with her fox hunting rifle across her shoulder, "Sophie Rogers, it's been a long time." 

"Sophie Rogers, no way is she still alive?" Josephine looked over at Sophie straddling Joel on the floor, "She's still going after Joel Powell?"

"No Jo." Said Sophie.

"Not gonna lie I thought she was a zombie at first." Kita laughed.

"Cheers." Sophie tried to stand up and slipped on her heelies again. 

"Are those actually heelies?" Maisie Hobbs' tone was full of disgust as she stared at Sophie's shoes. 

"Wow." Susie just regarded the scene as a whole, it was beautiful, truly a masterpiece of writing.

"Can I leave?" Joel asked.

"No." Said Sophie.

"If you really want me to then I guess I could." Joel smiled and grabbed Sophie's face bringing her lips to his.

"As a bro Joel, as a bro." Sophie said, wiping her mouth.

"Oh okay." Joel smiled sadly. 

"Hi guys." Ben miraculously appeared.

"This is a mess." Josephine frowned, "I don't know how to end this."

"We could all have sex?" Ben said.

"No." Said everyone except Ben. Ben hung his head in shame, he had brought dishonour to his family. 

"Can I try your heelies?" Joel said to Sophie, smiling sweetly.

"No." Said Sophie


End file.
